Down the Large Hole in the Ground
by xXBlackAngel12Xx
Summary: Tsuki is just a regular anime loving girl. That is, before she and her best friend fell down a giant hole and into another universe. Rated T for Hidan like language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of "Down the Large Hole in the Ground". This is my first story, so please go easy on me.

Deidara: The author apologizes for the title. She was watching "Alice in Wonderland" while she was writing this.

Me: SHHH! Quiet you. Now just to be clear, I do not own any characters from "Naruto", but I do own Tsuki and Miranda. Enjoy!

* * *

I threw the book across my room where it crashed into the far wall. I felt betrayed, torn, destroyed. I had been reading the latest volume of the manga "Naruto", just to find out that my favorite character had blown himself up. I wanted to fly to Japan, torture the author until they re-wrote the chapter so he didn't die. Now, you're probably thinking "What the hell is wrong with her? It's just a character in some stupid book." WRONG! I felt a special connection to him, so those of you who think I'm mentally unstable, bullshit!

Someone started banning on my door rather harshly.

"Tsuki, What the hell are you doing in there?" screamed my mother. Right, I

should probably explain. I live with my mother, father and little brother who is 2 years younger then I am (he's 14, I'm 16). Yep, we're just one big happy family-NOT!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back. "My favorite character just died!"

"That's it, you're way to crazy about this stupid series. I'm getting rid of them."

"What the Fuck! You can't do that you stupid old hag!"

"Yes, I can. Now open this door!" I ignored her and simply blocked the door with my chair. More banging on the door. Ignoring it, I packed all of my "Naruto" manga into my backpack. I grabbed a thick black off-the-shoulders sweater from my closet and put it on. I was just about to zip up my bag, when I noticed my little black kitten sleeping on my bed. No way was I letting my family get a hold of her. I gently lifted her up and put her in my bag.

I opened my window and removed the screen. I was on the second floor, so I couldn't go down. The cold chill wind blew in my face, and I decided the only way to go was up. I heard the door handle rattle, which told me my parents were trying to get in. I tied back my long, plain brown hair into a messy ponytail and put my bag on the roof. I started to shake as I stood on the windowsill, not because of how high off the ground I was, but because I had never done this before. You see, I'm the shy, quiet, straight A student that parents are so proud of. I'm sick of it! I never have a choice of my own. I'm like a bird in a cage, but I'm about to change that.

I grabbed the roof and started to pull my-self up, walking up the side of the house. I got up just in time as my parents burst into the room. Quiet as a ninja, I picked up my bag and hurried across the roof to the back where I jumped down onto the deck and ran down the stairs. I dashed across the back lawn as I heard the door open and jumped the fence that was between our house, and the creek. I ran along the creek without looking back.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend, Miranda's number. Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello! Miranda speaking."

"Miranda," I said. "I need you to pick me up at the Wal-Mart by my house. It's important."

"I'll be right there." That's why we're such good friends. We don't ask questions when we need each other, we just do it.

"I closed my cell and headed away from the creek, into the Wal-Mart parking lot. In no more then three minutes, Miranda was there. She parked her silver car and ran over to me.

"Tsuki, what the hell is going on?" she asked. I took a shaky breath and told her what happened. She let out a low whistle. "I can't believe you did that. That's bold Tsuki. Your parents are going to freak."

""Yeah, well they can go to hell. I'm sick of them telling me how to live my life." No sooner had I said that than a red van pulled into the parking lot and headed straight towards us.

"Shit, it's your parents!" yelled Miranda. "How did they find you?" I thought about it, then it hit me. I took out my phone and threw it as far as I could.

"My cell has a GPS in it," I explained. "That's how they found me."

"Come on, let's take my car."

"NO! It's too obvious. Quick into the forest!" We ran into the dense forest filled with trees as we heard the doors open and slam shut. We could both run fast, but Miranda's endurance was better then mine. She grabbed my hand to help me as we heard footsteps behind us, and they were gaining. Fuck, why couldn't this be like in one of my dreams? Nothing could ever catch me when I was running in my dreams.

It was dark out, so I didn't see the log in front of me. I tripped and went flying into Miranda. We both tumbled into a hole and fell. And fell…. And fell…. And fell…. Just as it seemed like there was no bottom, we hit the ground with a large thud and I heard my arm crack. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, before I faded into darkness.

* * *

Me: What will happen to Tsuki and Miranda? Rate and Message to find out!  
(Sorry for it being so short. I will write more next time)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Down the Large Hole in the Ground!

Deidara and Sasori: *sarcasm* Yay.

Me: Sasori, if you would.

Sasori: *sigh* Luna does not own 'Naruto', but if she did, there would be some major changes.

Me: Thank you! Now, on with the story.

* * *

Recap: Miranda and I fell into a hole, running from our parents.

Story: I slowly drifted back into consciousness and blinked. Where was I? I tried to get up, but the searing pain in my left arm made me fall back to the ground. All the memories came flooding back. I sighed and opened my eyes. Something was wrong. I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Still, nothing. I started to panic. I couldn't see, but I could sense all the life forces around me. I could sense the trees, the four birds flying overhead, Miranda… Miranda! I had completely forgotten about her. I got up, careful not to put any pressure on my arm, and ran over to her. I gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Miranda, Miranda wake up!" I yelled. She moved a little bit.

"Mmmm…" she muttered. I froze. What would happen if she were hurt? It's my fault she's here in the first place. "Don't eat my waffles Mr. Cow." I sighed. She was just fine. I stood up and kicked her. "Who, what, where, when, how?"

"Hey, you're finally up," I said. Miranda turned and looked at me She gasped

"Miranda, your… your eyes!" I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They… they're all white and glazed over! You have no pupils!" I sighed. No wonder I couldn't see.

"Miranda, I can't see… but I can sense the life forces of the things around me. Now, tell me. What does it look like around here?" She looked around.

"Well, the trees look rather odd. Almost like someone drew them. Tsuki, where are we?"

"I don't kno –Wait! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, I don't hear anything?"

"Shhh! Someone's coming! Three people by the sound of it."

"Tsuki, how can you tell? I don't hear anything?" Miranda lightly touched my arm, and I yelped in pain.

"Ow! Miranda, don't touch my left arm! I think I broke it when we fell." I sensed the people who were coming and turned around. Miranda gasped.

"Tsuki," Miranda said slowly. "Those people, they look like ninjas from 'Naruto'. They have the symbol of the hidden sound village on their headbands. What is going on?"

"I don't know." They turned and faced us. "This has to be a dream. It can't be real."

"Hey," yelled one of them. "What are a couple of pretty young ladies doing out in the forest all alone?" They jumped over and grabbed my broken arm. I screamed in pain and pulled back. If this was a dream, it sure felt real. I grabbed my bag and Miranda.

"Run!" I yelled. We both ran as fast as we could from the ninja, which was pointless, since there was mo way we could out run trained ninjas. "Wake up!" I yelled and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was still running through the forest. I jumped over a log on the ground and listened for them. They were gaining. Fast. "Fuck," I yelled as I ran into someone, my arm protesting in pain. I really should watch where I'm going. Oh, wait, I forgot. I CAN'T SEE. I heard the ninjas running towards us and I hid behind the person who I knocked over. I couldn't even tell if it was a girl or a guy. I heard a faint meowing from my back. ARRGG! I completely forgot about my cat! Poor Mala, getting thrown all over the place, but I still had those ninjas to deal with. The person turned their head towards them, and the other ninjas turned around and ran back. Strange.

"Tsuki!" I heard Miranda whisper. "Tsuki, are you ok?"

"Not bad," I said. "My arm still hurts. What about you?"

"Just a little shaken." I nodded and went over to my bag. I unzipped it and Mala stuck her head out and meowed. I just laughed and picked up the bag.

"Aren't you forgetting something, un," asked the person.

"Oh, right thank you for saving us," Miranda said and turned around. She gasped. I froze. I've heard that voice before.

"Deidara," I said in no more then a whisper.

"You," he said. "Ran me over. Now, I will punish you by showing you my art." I couldn't speak. It was like the words were caught in my throat.

"What you do is not "Art" brat," said someone stepping out from behind the trees. I heard Miranda gasp, and held her back so she couldn't run and hug her favorite ex-sand ninja, who was inside his puppet, Hiruko. I could tell because of his voice.

"Sasori no Dana," she said. He turned and looked at us, then turned his attention to the bag I was holding, which was currently moving.

"What do you have in there?" demanded Sasori from inside his favorite puppet.

"Nothing," I said. There was no way I was letting an S-ranked criminal get a hold of Mala, and he definitely couldn't see the manga.

"Hn. Looks like we'll just have to kill you." I had to wake up. Now. Wake up. Hiruko's tail flew towards us. Wake up! Deidara threw one of his clay bombs at me. Snap out of it! This wasn't one of my stupid fantasies. This was reality. These were S-ranked criminals who were going to kill us. Unless I did something.

"Stop!" Miranda and I yelled at the same time. I felt the wind surround me and fly towards Deidara's bomb, knocking it off course, while water surrounded Miranda and stopped Hiruko's tail. We just stared at each other. What the hell was going on?

"How did you do that?" asked Sasori. "You didn't do any hand signs, and I can't sense any chakra in you." I had no idea. I don't know how I got here, I don't know why I'm blind, and I definitely didn't know how I did that. I just wanted to go home, and Miranda probably felt the same way. One of Deidara's birds flew down and grabbed my bag.

"No!" I screamed.

"Now, let's just see what you've got in here," said Deidara as he grabbed my bag from the clay bird. I tried to run over there, but Sasori stopped me. Deidara opened the bag and I watched in horror as Mala came out.

"What the fuck? It's just some stupid cat. But wait. There's something else in here, lets see-OW! The hell!" Deidara screamed as Mala bit his hand. "Stupid animal! Die!" I screamed in protest as Deidara's hand flew towards my little cat, but she dogged it with ease and ran up his arm. Mala reached his face and raked her claws across it before running towards me, dogging Sasori, and jumping onto my shoulder. She faced the two ninjas and hissed.

"Stupid cat!" spat Deidara, holding his almost perfect face… NO! Snap out of it! He's evil! We have to get out of here, but how? As if on cue, the wind picked up and consumed the three of us in a mini tornado, lifting us into the air. We were flying! Sasori whispered something that nobody should have been able to hear, but my newly improved hearing picked up what he said.

"What are they?"


End file.
